the_legend_of_korrafandomcom-20200214-history
Asami Sato
| gender = Female | hair = Black | allies = Bolin, Korra, Lin Beifong, Mako, Naga, Pabu, Tenzin, Tonraq, Varrick, Hiroshi Sato (formerly), Ikki, Iroh, Jinora, Meelo, Pema, Senna, Gommu, Mrs. Sato, Future Industries | enemies = Amon, Tarrlok, Unalaq, Hiroshi Sato, Lieutenant, Agni Kai Triad, Equalists | weapon = Electrified glove | fightingstyle = Master Hand-to-Hand Combat | profession = * Businesswoman * Industrialist | position = * Chief Executive Officer of Future Industries * Expert driver of Team Avatar * Upper-class United Republic citizen | affiliation = * Future Industries * Sato family (disgraced) * Team Avatar | appearance = "The Voice in the Night" | voice = Seychelle Gabriel | pred = Hiroshi Sato (as Chief Executive Officer of Future Industries) | more = yes | sequel = yes }}Asami Sato is the only child of the former wealthy industrialist, Hiroshi Sato. Although a nonbender, when she discovered that her father was working with the Equalists and he invited her to join him, she stuck to her beliefs and turned against him, later becoming part of the new Team Avatar. She has since become the new leader of Future Industries, planning to bring the company back to the peak of economic dominance and restore its reputation. History Early life When Asami was six, her mother was killed during a break-in and robbery of their mansion by the Agni Kai Triad. However, the fact that her father forever held a grudge against all benders for her death was unknown to young Asami. After her mother's murder, Hiroshi had Asami trained by the best self-defense teachers money could buy to ensure she would always be able to protect herself. As she grew, she lived a life of luxury, but despite her fancy clothes and polite manners, Asami also developed a tough side and is unafraid to stand up for what she believes in. Along with her hand-to-hand combat skills, she also became an expert driver due to her testing Satomobiles for her father's company. She was also a big fan of pro-bending, attending every match she could. 170 AG Meeting Mako While riding her moped through Republic City, Asami accidentally ran into Mako when he suddenly appeared from behind a car and crossed the road without looking, trying to catch the trolley. In the middle of their ensuing conversation, Asami recognized him as a member of the Fire Ferrets and was very apologetic. To make up for the accident, she invited him to dinner at an upper-class restaurant, even going so far as to make sure he was provided with the proper attire for it. During their date the following night, she informed Mako that she was a big pro-bending fan and that she had caught all of the Fire Ferrets' matches that season. As she expressed her excitement to see Mako play in the tournament, she learned that the team had not acquired the amount of money needed to compete. When the waiter arrived carrying their main course, he addressed her as "Miss Sato". When Mako inquired if she was related to Hiroshi Sato, she invited him to meet her father. decided to sponsor Mako and the Fire Ferrets.]] Asami headed home and told her father about the Fire Ferrets hard earned success in the Pro-bending Arena as well their poor financial state. When she introduced Mako to Hiroshi at Future Industries the next day, she politely cut her father short when he got carried away telling the story of his empire growing from an idea and from one selfless loan, since she wanted him to tell Mako some good news instead; Future Industries was going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the championship tournament. Mako later accompanied Asami to a gala Councilman Tarrlok threw in Avatar Korra's honor at City Hall, where she was introduced to Korra. She amiably greeted the Avatar, commenting that she had heard so much about her from Mako. However, her polite introduction sparked a rather jealous reaction from Korra. enjoyed a romantic moment together.]] Her relationship with Mako continued to grow during the ensuing weeks, and during a heart-felt carriage ride through Republic City Park, she rested against Mako, stating that she felt "so safe" with him. Supporting the Fire Ferrets On the morning of the Pro-bending Tournament, Asami entered the gym where the Fire Ferrets had been training and presented the team with their new uniforms. After she affectionately greeted Mako with "sweetie", the two rubbed noses, and they left together to go on a lunch date. Asami was present at every tournament match, keeping an eye on Pabu, and afterward always came to the locker room to congratulate the team, especially Mako, for their victories. As the Fire Ferrets entered the ring for the Pro-bending Championship finals, Asami blew Mako a kiss from afar, which he returned with the same gesture, to Korra's slight annoyance. Gaining Korra's approval .]] After the Equalist attack on the Pro-bending Arena, Asami offered Mako and Bolin a place to stay at her family's estate. However, she had not cleared it with her father first, remarking that it was easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. When Korra came to visit the next day, Asami took her and the brothers to the racetrack where Future Industries test-drives its new Satomobiles. Noticing Korra's interest, she invited the Avatar to take a drive with her. Since Korra did not know how to drive one, she sat behind Asami and together they raced one of the test drivers. After driving in second place nearly the entire course, Asami managed to pass the other driver and win the race. When Asami told Korra that people should not be afraid to mix it up sometimes, Korra apologized for having judged her so quickly. Asami did not mind, as the majority of people thought of her as a helpless rich girl when she was actually quite capable of taking good care of herself, being a competitive driver and an expert in self-defense techniques. A startling discovery The next day, however, Korra accused Hiroshi of having ties with the Equalists and despite their newfound respect for each other, Asami refused to believe her. She rushed to her father's defense, claiming that they not being benders did not imply they supported the Equalist movement, even calling Amon and his supporters "monsters". As Tenzin, Lin, and the Metalbending Police Force continued their investigation of Future Industries, Asami showed complete disapproval and disgust toward them, accusing them of lying just to persecute her father. She aided them nonetheless to show that Hiroshi was innocent of any wrongdoing. as she electrocuted her father.]] When Lin used her seismic sense to discover a hidden tunnel underneath Hiroshi's workshop, Asami was completely taken aback. Desperate to know the truth, she wanted to investigate the tunnel herself, but was halted by Lin who ordered her to stay behind with Mako and Bolin under supervision of Officer Song for safety. After a suspicious sound came from the tunnel, Mako and Bolin overpowered their guard and headed down to investigate. Again, Asami was asked to stay behind, this time by Mako who wanted to keep her safe. However, Asami did not listen and ventured down anyway, discovering the hidden factory where her father and the Lieutenant were about to attack Mako and her other friends. Completely heartbroken upon discovering her father's true allegiances, she sadly asked him why he had chosen to support Amon. Hiroshi told her that benders stole the love of his life and were responsible for her growing up without a mother. Believing that benders had completely ruined the world and that Amon would change things for the better, he took off one of his electrified gloves and offered it to her, hoping that she would join him as part of the Equalists. Hesitating, a deeply conflicted Asami accepted it. However, after telling her dad that she loved him, she used the glove to electroshock him, completely surprising Mako, Korra and the others as her father tumbled to the ground. As the Lieutenant quickly came to Hiroshi's defense, Asami had no trouble knocking one of his kali sticks out of his hand and shocking him with the other, successfully incapacitating him, which allowed her to escape with Korra, Tenzin, Lin, Bolin, and Mako. Heartbroken, she stared at her home from the police airship as they made their way back to the city. Mako came to console her and she buried her face into the firebender's body. Forming Team Avatar for being a nonbender out past curfew.]] After escaping the factory, Asami, along with Mako and Bolin, moved to Air Temple Island. Korra and Ikki showed Asami her room on the island, where Asami was told by the airbender that Korra also liked Mako. Asami reacted with mild confusion, stating that she was not really aware of that, but decided not to act on it. Later, when Team Avatar decided to patrol the city, she offered her Satomobile as a method of transport for the team when Naga refused to carry the group. Arming herself with the electrified glove her father had given her, she drove the car through the streets. Using a police monitor that her father installed, they soon found, chased, and captured several Equalists, much to Tarrlok's dismay. As they continued patrolling the next night, Asami observed Mako and Korra's interaction in the backseat of her Satomobile with suspicion. When Asami and the team arrived at the Dragon Flats borough and saw a group of nonbenders being arrested, Tarrlok ordered to arrest Asami too as she was a nonbender and the daughter of an Equalist. At Mako's attempt to stop the police, she was taken to prison along with her boyfriend and Bolin. Searching for Avatar Korra and Korra had shared during the championship.]] Asami was also freed from her prison cell by Lin Beifong, along with Mako and Bolin. Mako and Asami kissed passionately when they were reunited. Soon after, she joined Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, and Lin in the search of Korra, who Tarrlok claimed had been taken by the Equalists. While exploring the underground tunnel system used by the Equalists, Mako was very short with Asami, prompting her to ask his brother Bolin whether or not Mako's determination to protect Korra stemmed from strong feelings for her. Seeing right through the earthbender's evasive answers, she pressed him until he admitted that Mako and Korra shared a kiss during the Pro-bending Tournament. Asami was taken aback at the revelation. Bolin tried to downplay the kiss, but Asami expressed doubt that it meant nothing. After discovering that the Equalists did not take Korra and that Tarrlok was behind Korra's disappearance, she returned with the others to City Hall to expose him. However, Tarrlok escaped after he incapacitated Asami and everyone else with his bloodbending. The group was able to locate the Avatar later that evening when they found Naga howling while roaming the streets, carrying a weakened Korra. Although Asami was glad to have found Korra without major injuries, she was crestfallen seeing how concerned and caring Mako was with Korra, when Mako pushed the group overcrowding Korra out of the way and carried the Avatar in his arms. Asami looked on with sadness and pain-filled eyes as Mako set Korra down on Oogi and gently brushed her hair from her face. The Equalist attack about his feelings for Korra.]] After finding Korra, Asami and the rest of Team Avatar returned to Air Temple Island to rest. After a meal, Asami offered to help Pema clean the table, which the latter accepted gladly. When Mako entered the kitchen, asking for hot water to make tea for Korra, an irritated Asami suggested he should heat it himself because he was a firebender. Sensing tension between the couple, Pema left the room, allowing them to talk. She expressed her concern for the way Mako had been treating Korra and told him that she knew he had kissed the Avatar, and implored Mako to be honest about any feelings he had for Korra. When the firebender asked her if they could deal with their relationship problems later, Asami left the kitchen, stating coldly that "there might not be any relationship to worry about later". Asami subsequently lost trust in Mako. Later, when the Equalists began attacking Republic City, Asami assumed her position as the driver of Team Avatar's Satomobile. She made the automobile crash into several mecha tanks, disabling them, and knocked out several Equalists with little trouble and saving Tenzin. She returned with the others to Air Temple Island, though when it became apparent that they were no match for the number of incoming Equalists, Asami went into hiding with the rest of Team Avatar until the United Forces arrived. Confronting her father on the cheek, ending their romance on a good note.]] After Korra and Mako returned from a reconnaissance mission, an annoyed Asami told them that they had taken a long time, scoffing at Mako's defending argument that it was merely reconnaissance. Gommu interjected the brewing argument and invited them all to dinner, serving the team some street gruel, which was made from the scraps of the "finest dumpsters the city had to offer". As he said this, Asami was taking her first bite and became visibly sickened, spitting her food out and placing her bowl on the ground for Pabu to eat. On the day of the arrival of the United Forces, Asami accompanied the team to await the soldiers. However, she was forced to watch from the sideline how the Equalists destroyed the incoming fleet with their fast biplanes and naval mines. After Korra saved General Iroh, Asami retreated back to the sewers with the others, where a telegram was sent to warn Commander Bumi about the fast moving aircrafts. After agreeing to take out the Equalist airfield, Korra decided to boldly attack Amon in an ambush by herself. When Mako insisted on accompanying Korra, Asami realized that he could not help his feelings for Korra. Before Mako and Korra headed out to face Amon, Mako pulled her aside to apologize for their messed-up relationship and to let her know how much he still cared for her. Asami told him that she cared about him too and kissed him on the cheek, ending their romantic relationship on a good note. She parted ways with him and Korra to accompany Bolin and Iroh on the mission to wipe out the airfield. 's attempt to form a family again.]] The trio arrived at the field on Naga. As they approached the field, Asami wondered why there were only fence posts visible. It turned out to be an electric fence, causing the three to be electrically stunned, and when they came to, they were enclosed in a cell. Hiroshi arrived to apologize for hurting Asami, and he also expressed his hope that she would "come to her senses," so they could be a family once again. However, Asami coldly rebuffed Hiroshi, asking him how they could be a family again after what he had done and telling him that her mother would hate him for what he had become. Hiroshi immediately lost his temper with Asami, shouting at her that he was avenging his wife's death. He gloated to Iroh that he had intercepted his message to Bumi and that his airplanes would destroy the fleet before they ever came near the city. After he left, Naga charged in and broke the trio out of prison. As Iroh hijacked an Equalist biplane to pursue the other airplanes, Bolin started destroying the runways with his earthbending while Asami ran into the hanger and hopped in a mecha tank, happily noting that the controls were similar to a Future Industries forklift. She proceeded to destroy the remaining aircraft inside the hanger. As she was doing this, her father arrived in another mecha tank, ordering her to stop "aiding the people who took her mother away". Again, Asami stated that he was not doing what he was doing out of love for her mother anymore, but out of hatred for all benders. Her words and further rejection of him send Hiroshi into a blind rage and he proceeded to violently attack her. Asami tried to defend herself, but Hiroshi quickly managed to knock her into one of the planes. After breaking the glass of her mecha tank's cockpit, he prepared to kill her, bellowing that he now saw she was beyond saving. .]] However, before it could come to pass, Bolin rode in on Naga, launching earth projectiles at Hiroshi's mecha and calling Hiroshi a horrible father. This attack, combined with a powerful punch from Asami's mecha, effectively put Hiroshi's mecha out of commission. He vainly attempted to escape on foot, but Asami, agreeing with Bolin's earlier statement, fired an electric bola at her father, capturing him and ending the fight. At the South Pole Asami was present when Katara attempted to restore Korra's bending at the Southern Water Tribe compound and watched her emerge from the room with a sad appearance. She was also present when Korra restored Lin Beifong's bending abilities. She smiled when Tenzin addressed Korra as "Avatar Korra". 171 AG Business deal with Varrick biplane to have a more commercial purpose.]] Six months after Amon's defeat and Hiroshi's imprisonment, Asami had assumed control of Future Industries. She started working on remodeling the biplanes that were previously manufactured for Equalist use to have a more commercial purpose. However, due to Hiroshi's Equalist ties, no major company or investor wanted to do business with Future Industries, prompting Asami to take a trip to the Southern Water Tribe in order to save her company from bankruptcy. Asami attended the Glacier Spirits' festival with the rest of Team Avatar, hoping to convince Varrick to go into business with her in order to save the struggling Future Industries business. She invited Bolin to come along with her as her assistant, though she instructed him to just stand with her and be quiet. When she entered Varrick's ship, they found the businessman sitting on a pillow, pretending to levitate. To soothe his ego, Asami joined in with the rest of the gathered crowd by applauding Varrick when he announced he had levitated a foot of the ground. Much to her shock and dismay, however, Bolin blurted out the truth to the businessman, seemingly angering him. Asami was pleased to note, albeit confused, that Varrick liked Bolin's honesty and was commended by Varrick upon her decision to bring her "tigershark" to their meeting. 's eye, sealing their business deal.]] Asami was guided along by the extravagant businessman to have some tea with him, though before she could bring up her business plan, she was sat down to watch Varrick's latest invention, a moving picture. When Asami attempted again to bring their meeting back to her suggestion, she was promptly cut off and stared intently in the eye by Varrick. Initially shocked, Asami sternly stared back, which caused Varrick to exclaim after a few seconds that they had a deal. Pleased, Asami hugged Bolin and thanked him for his help, noting that he truly was a natural assistant. Several days later, Asami awaited Varrick in his house on the mainland together with Mako and Bolin, growing anxious at the businessman's tardiness, fearing he might have reconsidered on helping Future Industries out of financial stress. As Desna and Eska suddenly barged into Varrick's home, looking for the rich entrepreneur, Asami inquired what he had done. She was shocked to learn that he was wanted for treason and that Korra's parents had been arrested. As Desna and Eska's search of the room proved to be futile and left, Asami chided Bolin for groveling for Eska, telling him to stand up for himself. When she told him to just be honest about his feelings, the muffled voice of Varrick contradicted her, and she was surprised to learn that both Varrick and Zhu Li were hiding in a stuffed platypus bear. Escape from the Southern Water Tribe and Asami were shocked to hear the Southern Water Tribe rebels' death sentence.]] Asami attended the trial of Korra's parents, knowing that Bolin had been tasked by Varrick to bribe the judge. However, she grew irritated with the earthbender as he had given all the money to some random spectators, thus forsaking their chance to free the defendants. Afterward, she returned to Varrick's quarters, where Korra came asking for help in breaking Tonraq out of prison. As such, Team Avatar and Varrick concocted a plan together to free Korra's father and Varrick's rebels. When Korra tunneled the prison and created an impromptu hatch to the inside, Asami took out the patrolling guard with her electrified glove, enabling Mako to snatch his keys. However, after learning from Unalaq that Tonraq was being transferred to the Northern Water Tribe, Asami, Mako, and Korra quickly exited the prison to get to Varrick's yacht. 's biplane, in order to get Korra close enough to the Northern Navy to take it out.]] Asami piloted Varrick's biplane to take Korra close enough to the Northern Navy's blockade in order for her to clear them out. From their elevated position, it was easy to spot the ship that was transporting the prisoners to the North. Asami directed the aircraft after the ship and she jumped out of it together with Mako and Korra right before she let it crash on the surface. The plane's explosion served as a welcomed distraction for the threesome to sneak on board and take out the guards, freeing the prisoners. As the freed men made their way back to the mainland, Asami and her friends set course for Republic City, intending to persuade President Raiko to deploy the United Forces in order to save the Southern Water Tribe from a northern attack. Business problems Arriving at Republic City, Asami checked up on Future Industries' affairs, and, after seeing the company's latest figures, she met up with Varrick again to figure out a way to make some sales. However, before she could board his yacht, she was nearly run over by an angry Korra, who was also on her way to see the businessman. As they boarded together, the Avatar saved her from being impaled by an arrow Varrick had shot at a target she had accidentally walked in front of. Asami did not make anything of it and cut right down to business, namely her company's near bankruptcy. After pondering over several different ideas, Varrick suggested she sell some mecha tanks to the Southerners, so that Future Industries could profit from the brewing Water Tribe Civil War. Although acknowledging it would be dangerous, Asami agreed with the idea, glad that she could do something for her company and the Southerners at the same time. After the brainstorming session, she watched the propaganda movie Varrick had created to get the people of Republic City to support the Southern Water Tribe, although she herself did not seem very convinced. , let herself be consoled by Mako.]] Shortly afterward, Asami was informed of the ambush on the ship that was carrying her mecha tanks to the South. She rushed over to the police headquarters in order to verify if the truth behind it and was told by Mako that the entire shipment had been stolen. In an attempt to reassure her, Mako promised to find whoever was responsible and let her attend the interrogation of the ship's captain. When Mako left the room upon hearing the captain speak of remotely detonated bombs, Asami was approached by Varrick, who also had received the news of the theft, and together they heard Mako pitch his idea of the Northerners not being responsible for the attack. When Lu and Gang were laughing at Mako's efforts, Asami came to his aid, but was told to leave the interrogation room, just as Mako, by an angered Chief Beifong. Outside the police station, Asami heard that Mako planned on setting up a sting operation in order to smoke out the true thieves. Upon noticing that he was hesitant to go through with the plan, as it meant risking his career, Asami pleaded with him for his help, as Future Industries was all that she had left of her family and its survival was depending on her shipments reaching the South. After Varrick offered one of his ships, Mako agreed, and together the two teenagers started to prepare the bait ship. Future Industries' latest vehicles in exchange for their help.]] After the ship was loaded with empty crates and the true cargo was stocked in a Future Industries warehouse, Mako and Asami traveled to the Triple Threat Triad headquarters in an attempt to gain some help for their sting job, after Mako told her that Korra was out of town, and Bolin was too preoccupied with shooting his mover. Asami offered the triad some new, state of the art vehicles in exchange for their help, which the mobsters accepted. Awaiting the ambush, Asami and Mako were joined by Two Toed Ping on their lookout. She was shocked to learn that Mako had broken up with Korra and did not tell her about. The two continued to talk to the gangster, learning why he was called Two Toed Ping. When Mako overheard Shady Shin and Viper talking about how they betrayed the teenagers, Asami was told by Mako that they needed to get off the ship. Piloting the speedboat, Asami tried her best to avoid any obstacles the pursuing mobsters threw at them, eventually managing to shake them off. When Mako told her that the Triple Threats were paid to distract them, she instantly deduced that it had to do with her real shipment of equipment. She hurried to the warehouse and discovered it to be empty. Devastated over having lost everything, she implored Mako to stop his investigation, as she no longer had the heart to continue. He reassured her that he was not giving up on her, to which Asami reacted by kissing him. She immediately apologized afterward, though was ensured by Mako that it was fine. She was left at the warehouse by him, as he promised her to find out who was responsible for the theft. , Asami sold a controlling interest in her company to Varrick.]] The next day, Asami met with Varrick and sold him a controlling share of her company. The prospect of having saved Future Industries cheered her up, but in the middle of the meeting, Mako entered and told her he had made a big break in the case. However, unwilling to tell her who he had uncovered as the one behind her Future Industries' robbing, he left her with the promise of filling her in later. Growing doubtful A while after officially entering into business with Varrick, Asami was told by Mako of the shipping global's hand in the theft of her merchandise. Asami struggled to believe him, not seeing the reason for why Varrick would attack his own ships. She attributed Mako's suspicions to him having had a busy week and suggested that a relaxation was in order. The closeness she displayed toward the firebender alarmed Bolin, who deduced that they were dating again. However, as the earthbender voiced his conclusion, Asami and Mako were quick to refute his claims. Asami later visited Mako at his apartment to invite him to dinner at Kwong's Cuisine in order to help him relax and relive their first date. The two shared a kiss, though their intimate moment was interrupted when the police came by to investigate an incriminating lead on Mako that they had gotten from some arrested Triple Threat Triad members. Asami was shocked to learn that Mako had explosives and a detonator hidden away in his back room, and Lu and Gang pointed out that Mako had been using her the entire time to get to Future Industries' wealth. Mako refuted the allegations, claiming that he would never do anything to hurt her and pinned the blame on Varrick, Asami was left with doubts, unsure whose story to believe. Harmonic Convergence Raiko turned down Korra's request for help, Asami instantly offered her assistance, much to the Avatar's gratitude.]] Asami passed on the chance to visit Mako in jail, stating it was too painful as the location reminded her of her father. Instead, she accompanied Bolin to the Pro-bending Arena where the finale of his movie premiered. When Bolin left the loge, Asami followed him outside to see what was bothering him. Together, they reminisced about how much things had changed since their first encounter. She invited him to return watching the mover with her, though was told to go ahead as Bolin wanted to be by himself for a while. She cheered him on when he later saved President Raiko from being kidnapped. She congratulated him on his victory and suggested that they visit Mako to tell him what happened. However, before they could leave, they were interrupted by Korra's arrival. When the President turned down the Avatar's plea for help again, Asami readily offer her assistance, much to Korra's gratitude. Together, they all went to pick up Mako from jail. Asami smiled at her boyfriend, though grew angry when Mako did not tell Korra he was now in a relationship with Asami. However, she did not say anything about it, focusing on the dire situation at hand instead. She visited Varrick in jail with the others, chiding him for having stolen her property, though relented slightly when he pointed out that he also saved her company. , Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin into the Spirit World, Asami suggested an aerial attack, with herself, Mako, and Bolin serving as the decoy.]] Asami steered the battleship they acquired from Varrick toward the Southern Water Tribe, though as they were almost at their destination, she picked up a distress signal of the Southern Water Tribe rebels. They continued their journey toward the Southern Water Tribe compound. Asami suggested an aerial assault on the Northern defenses at the South Pole; she would create a diversion with Mako and Bolin's help by using Varrick's plane in order to provide Korra, Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin an opening to fly in on Oogi. Although she managed to evade the ice projectiles for quite some time, successfully completing several attacks, Asami's plane was brought down by Desna and Eska, forcing her to crash land. They were apprehended by the twin and imprisoned in the same tent as Korra and the others, who had also been brought down. She was freed by Bumi and subsequently asked by Korra to fly Tonraq back to the healing huts to get treatment. Asami remained at the healing hut with Katara, Tonraq, and Senna, watching over Jinora. When the young airbender awoke, she immediately inquired about the safety of her friends and was relieved to hear that Korra had saved the world. Personality .]] Asami is a sweet and caring young woman, yet she is also independent and capable of fending for herself in tough situations. Even though she is quite used to luxury due to her wealthy background, she does not think of herself as "Daddy's little girl", despite what some may think, and maintains a humble and modest demeanor, using her wealth and fortunate ability to help others. Although the murder of her mother at the hands of a bender could instigate a hatred toward them, like it did with her father, Asami's high morality and judgment prevented her from developing any prejudice against benders in general. She was able to choose the moral high ground above the only family ties she still had left, her father, showcasing her strong character. Despite having a friendly personality, Asami has shown a capacity for jealousy that surfaced when she saw indications of romance between Mako and Korra. However, her remarkable character resurfaced once again in the face of hardships -in this case of the romantic type- and, although hurt and offended, Asami showed no spite toward Korra even when she was threatening to steal her boyfriend. Her caring nature is still prevalent, shown even after her break up with Mako, as she wishes him well before he embarks on a dangerous mission. Abilities Combat attack.]] Asami is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat; since she was little, her father put her in self-defense classes so she could learn to protect herself. Her prowess was shown to be great enough to easily disarm the Equalists' Lieutenant and knock him out with his own weapon. Using the electrified glove given to her by her father in addition to her self-defense skills, Asami is a formidable opponent when fighting Equalists, easily being able to take out five of them with little effort just by using an electrified glove to stun them. Driving Asami is an expert driver, learning through testing her father's Satomobiles and is fully capable of rivaling Equalist motorcyclists. Furthermore, Asami seems to be well-versed in controlling any other vehicle engineered by Future Industries, such as mopeds, forklifts, and mecha tanks, which she noted were operated similarly. She can also drive a motorboat, skillfully being able to escape and divert enemies during speed chases. Relationships Relatives Appearances Book Two: Spirits (神靈) }} Trivia * The lineage of the Sato family can be traced back to the first Fire Nation colonists. ** Despite being part of a family with Fire Nation lineage, Asami has green eyes, which are usually displayed by people of Earth Kingdom descent, instead of the standard amber for those of Fire Nation descent. * Bryan Konietzko conceived her as a Hollywood Golden Age actress in the Avatar World, with her hair inspired by Rita Hayworth. Although having designed her before watching the anime series Fullmetal Alchemist, Bryan Konietzko stated he was fine with saying that Asami's design was influenced by Lust and is flattered by the fact that people would think so, as "Lust is such a killer design". He did, however, say that he used Lust's lipstick color for Asami. * Asami, like Katara, lost her mother to a firebender at a young age. * Asami's femininity serves as a foil to Korra's tomboyish, aggressive tendencies. ** Regardless, the two seem to convey a balance of traits; just as Asami is seen being bold and adept at combat, Korra is likewise shown to have a softer, more feminine side with a curiosity toward make-up and romance. Unlike Korra, Asami is shown to be more stoic and prefers to think before acting. * Asami is the third character, after Zuko and Toph Beifong, to have joined the Avatar and to have a father who is antagonistic toward them and their allies. ** Asami's relationship with her father and history parallels Zuko's such that both their fathers were a part of the series' antagonist. To begin with, they both had to live in the absence of a caring mother. Once Asami, like Zuko, realizes the cruelty of which her father is a part of, she had to choose between helping her father or joining the Avatar; Asami chooses to join the Avatar in ending that cruelty. The actions of their respective fathers led to a loss of their high social status for a period of time. Both Asami and Zuko become sickened by their respective fathers' goals. Both of their fathers wanted to kill their own children for refusing to help their respective causes: Ozai was willing to kill Zuko after the latter makes the Fire Nation's cruelty known, while Hiroshi wanted to kill his daughter for refusing to take part in his revenge. Asami and Zuko renounced their desires for their fathers' love: Asami because her father was consumed by hatred and Zuko because of his father's lust for power. A key difference, however, is that Asami almost immediately rejected her father, while Zuko strived for a long time to regain his father's love, impossible as it was. Also, Asami and Zuko both view their fathers as the worst fathers. Both children duel their own fathers as their fathers prepare to kill them for acts of defiance. Also, like Zuko, Asami assumes her father's mantle after his defeat and during his imprisonment. Moreover, Asami tries to restore the honor of Future Industries similar to how Zuko tried to restore the honor of his country. ** Asami's relationship with her father is also similar to Teo's in the respect that they discover that their fathers were secretly building weapons for a cause that their children opposed. * Asami is the first nonbender to join the new Team Avatar, as well as the first nonbender shown opposing the Equalists. * Asami is the only member of the new Team Avatar to have a confirmed last name, and the fourth character overall in The Legend of Korra with a confirmed last name. * Meelo seems to have a crush on her, as shown when he called her a "beautiful woman" and when he asked for a piece of her hair. * Her break-up with Mako in "Skeletons in the Closet" is similar to the break-up scene at the ending of the movie ''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'', where Knives Chau tells Scott Pilgrim to pursue Ramona Flowers, and ends their romantic relationship on a good note with a kiss on the cheek. Interestingly, Ramona was featured on Bryan Konietzko's tumblr during the season finale weekend. The movie also featured Mae Whitman (who voiced Katara in the first ''Avatar'' series) as antagonist Roxie Richter. * The concept art for Book Two: Spirits at San Diego Comic-Con 2012 showed Asami wearing a pilot's outfit. This notable achievement as the only known woman to pilot an aircraft in the Avatar universe could be compared to Amelia Earhart, the first woman to pilot an aircraft solo. * Asami was originally envisioned as an antagonist, like her father, but after developing her character, the creators realized she would be better as an ally of Korra's. Their plan was to make Asami an Equalist spy who would use Mako as a means to get close to the Avatar.The Legend of Korra — The Art of the Animated Series, Book One: Air, page 22. References }}